universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valar
This profile is for The Valar from Lord of the Rings. Summary The Valar are the leading class of the Ainur in Lord of the Rings. They, together with their Maiar counterparts, shaped the universe during the Ainulindalë. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Manwë (Sapphire scepter) *Varda *The Aratar **Ulmo **Aulë **Oromë **Lórien **Mandos **Varda **Yavanna *Nienna Second-in-command *Eönwë Military leaders *Valar **Estë **Irmo **Nessa **Tulkas **Vairë **Vána *Elves **Ingwë **Finarfin Notable Individuals *Tulkas *Melkor Military units Infantry *Spirits *Elves (Swords, spears, and bows) **Vanyar **Noldor *Maiar **Lesser Maiar/Maiar warriors **Istari (Staffs) Navy *Teleri "White ships" *Vingilot |-|Weaponry= Artifacts *Sapphire scepter (Manwë) *Staffs (Istari) Melee weapons *Swords (Elves) *Spears (Elves) Ranged weapons *Bows (Elves) Territories Valinor/Aman *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Region *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown. Likely in the millions (Overpowered Angband) Valinor was the realm of the Valar, with the crescent shaped continent Aman and surrounded by Ekkaia, the Encircling Sea. The entire great island of Valinor was surrounded on three sides (The north was instead protected by huge ices flows) by the Pelóri mountains. The Pelóri are huge mountains so high that no light can pass, leaving out only the two realms of Arman and Avathar. Civilization Stats Tier 2: Multiversal: The Valar control all aspects of the universe and transcend it, having dominion over other universe like Mandos and the Realm of Dreams. Power Source Magic: Likely Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (The Valar should have similar mental powers to Galadriel and Sauron), Energy manipulation, projection, and Forcefield Creation via Words of Command Divinity: Flight (The Ainur have exited and moved outside of Arda), Telekinesis/Transmutation (The Ainur shaped the world), Regeneration (Ainur can regenerate their entire bodies), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting/Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation (The Ainur are elemental spirits first and foremost), Light Manipulation (Varda is the Vala of light), Fire Manipulation (Arien is the Maia of the Sun and Aulë is the Vala of the forge and presumably fire), Earth Manipulation (Aulë shaped the earth), Weather and Air Manipulation (Manwë is the Vala of the air and the skies), Life Manipulation (Yavanna is the Vala of life and created all of it on Earth), Creation (Aulë created all the Dwarves, albeit without souls), Energy Manipulation (Varda created the stars out of the light of Telperion), Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Telekinesis/Transmutation, limited Precognition ("All that was past they could fully perceive; but being now in Time the future they could only perceive or explore in so far as its design was made clear to them in the Music, or as each one of them was specially concerned with this or that part of Eru's design, being His agent or Subcreator"), Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Intangibility (Immaterial, at the very least in spirit form), Resistance to Death (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might) and Conceptual Manipulation (The Ainur's true form exits outside of the Ainulindalë, which contains all concepts), Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping/Conceptual Manipulation (The Ainur took part in the creation of the universe's concepts) Conquest Stats Tier 3: Multiverse: The Valar have full control over all universes, including the Timeless Halls Power Stats DC: Multiverse: Melkor affected many universes during the Anulindale. Universe: The Ainur's true forms control large aspects of the multiverse, though the Valar have this power to a higher degree. Multi-Galaxy: The Valar's manifestations can control large aspects of the universe, such as Varda creating the stars. Large Star: Arien embodies the Sun and can terrify lesser Valar. Melian can drive off Ungoliant. Sauron is the strongest Maia. Large Planet: Tilion can fight off powerful spirits and embodies the moon, moving it at the same speed as Arien. Most Maiar can ravage large swathes of the Earth. Osse can lift small continents from the Earth's crust. The Istari can fight Balrogs. Wall-Street: The Vanyar are vastly stronger than most humans. Durability: Multiverse: Melkor at his strongest could stand in the middle of the chaotic Anulindale. Universe: The Ainur's true forms embody and control aspects of the universe. Multi-Galaxy: The Valar can tank blows from each other. Large Star: Arien can endure the kinetic energy of the Sun. Large Planet: Tilion can survive hits from powerful spirits. The Istari can tank hits from Balrogs. Wall-Street: The Vanyar can survive their own blows. Speed: Immeasurable: The Ainur's true forms transcend basic time. Massively FTL+: The Valar can move through the void of space, react to each other and lift stars at FTL speeds. Vingilot moves around the world. Sub-relativistic-High hypersonic: Arien can rotate the Sun around the Earth in a day. High hypersonic-Supersonic: Tilion is comparable to the Balrogs, who can move at this speed, and moves the Moon. The Istari can fight Balrogs. Superhuman-Athlete: The Vanyar are vastly stronger than most humans. Skill Stats The Valar are almost omniscient over their concept, though they do suffer from over-conection to their concept. Most Maiar are extremely smart and know considerable amounts of magic. Strengths/Pros The Valar's main power comes from their sheer might and control over the elements: They are, for all intents and proposes, gods. They do, however, use magic and strategy if need be, especially the Istari. Weaknesses/Flaws The Valar suffer from over connection to the elements and often it takes much effort to stir them into action. Manwe cannot comprehend evil. Wins/Loses Gallery 250px-Alice_Falto_-_Manwe.jpg| Manwe, leader of the Valar and the Aratar. melkor_by_formenost.jpg| Melkor in the Void, looking for the Flame Imperishable. Tn-melkor_weaves_opposing_music.jpg| The Anulindale, with Melkor weaving discord into the music. 310993_121176884650130_120725101361975_85832_1441609629_n.jpg|The Istari, some of the Maiar who serve the Valar. Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Tier 2 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 3 Conquest Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Protagonist